


Set It Off

by NewWonder



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Young Love, gratuitous k-pop references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWonder/pseuds/NewWonder
Summary: His touch is electric.(Or, my feeble attempt to get over the fact that The Flash is apparently a K-pop fan.)





	Set It Off

**Author's Note:**

> How are there next to no Cyborg/Flash fics dang it. HOW. (Btw I'm naming the ship StoLen, for Stone/Allen, and you can't stop me haha.)

"Vic," Barry sang. "Vic, Vic, Vickyyyyy. Hey. Viccccc."

"No," Victor said.

"But you haven't even heard what—"

"No," no. Not this time. He wouldn't fail or falter, no. This time, his "no" would still be a resounding "no" at the end of the day.

"But BLACKPINK are having a comebackkkkkk!" Barry whined. "This is so totally gonna be amazeballs! I haven't even seen the teaser yet so that we could watch it together!!!!"

He practically vibrated with excitement. Well, more than usual. At least he wasn't speaking in caps or phasing through things yet. Victor mentally resigned himself to said torture on the day of BLACKPINK's comeback. The fact that he actually knew what a comeback was (and who BLACKPINK were) was already speaking volumes about how… persuasive Barry could be when he put his mind to it.

Actually, Barry seemed to always get whatever he wanted, no matter how much of a loser he sometimes seemed. Victor was genuinely curious, if not a little annoyed, as to how Barry managed to achieve that. Even now he could feel his resolve gradually crumbling—

"Jennie noona went blonde for this comeback, can you imagine that?" Barry sighed dreamily.

As a matter of fact, Victor couldn't. He still resisted learning the girls' names, though he was starting to notice, with some trepidation, that he had somehow acquired the capability to distinguish among the more popular Korean girl groups, if based on member numbers alone.

He told himself it wasn't shameful. It was _Barry_ , with him no one had the chance to stay unenlightened. Even Bruce now knew that BLACKPINK apparently was the coolest girl group ever and Jennie (whoever that was) was a goddess sent from Heaven itself (though, unlike Diana, she couldn't fight with a sword, deflect bullets, or make someone speak the whole truth and nothing but truth. Apparently, Jennie was a goddess because she was _cute_.)

Victor let none of his anguish show on his face. Whatever face he had left.

"Do you like blondes?" he inquired neutrally.

"I like Jennie," Barry sighed, blissful, and pulled out his phone (on which he had apparently already opened YouTube with the new teaser.)

Victor sighed.

Well, at least the Thai girl was kinda sorta really pretty…

 

Barry's side was warm and soft. Well, that's what Victor's sensors told him in a completely detached, analytical way.

There was only a small piece of skin left on Victor's body now that could not only percept temperature and rigidity but actually feel the pliancy of Barry's body, lithe and reasonably strong but not armor-clad in hard unyielding muscle like Victor's once have been. And there was little chance any part of Barry's would ever come in contact with that pitiful scrap of living skin.

8/9 machine as he was, Victor would now probably never get married or have children. Never play sports again, something he used to look forward to in the morning when he woke up. And he missed it. Missed breaking a sweat and feeling the shirt cling to his back between his shoulder blades; missed walking hand in hand with a girl; missed having sex, bodies flush, moving, sweating, shaking.

But there was something he missed even more, back from the time when he was a real boy. Something frankly silly and unbearably sappy.

Hugs. He used to get them all the time. From dad, from friends, from girls.

Now there were no friends or girls for him. Victor still had his father, and father still hugged him from time to time, but all Victor felt was a bland sensation of a foreign object pressing on his sensors.

Barry… could probably be called his friend. But Victor would never know how his hugs felt.

He was brooding and he knew it. Cute Korean girls danced cutely on the screen. Barry stared, enraptured.

Victor got up — Barry noticed nothing, too caught up in his BLACKPINK videos marathon — and slunk away to patrol the city. He wasn't all too pleasant a person ever since he was transformed, and even less so when he was in one of his funky moods. Barry was a good guy. He deserved to be happy over his Korean beauties without Victor spoiling the day.

 

Barry found him when the dark gray of the sky went a lighter gray.

"Look, man," he started, looking both guilty and resigned. Victor silently cursed. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid. "I know I'm not much fun to be with, and you probably don't like K-pop as much as I do—" (now that was an understatement if Victor ever heard one,) "but I — I just — I really wanted to spend some quality bro time with you, is all."

"And your idea of "quality bro time" is… watching girl group videos?"

Victor could have kicked himself over the expression Barry made. Yes, Barry was ridiculous 99.8% of the time, but that didn't mean anyone was allowed to hurt him — including Victor himself.

"Look man," Victor said carefully. "Don't you think we spend enough quality bro time fighting alien invasions together and stuff? Surely we get enough bonding as it is, don't you think so?"

Maybe that would be enough to make Barry see that Victor would much rather play StarCraft with him than watch _Playing with Fire_ for a thousandth time…

"Yeah. I get it. Sorry man," shit, but Barry sounded so tiny. "Won't happen again."

And he blinked out of sight before Victor opened his mouth to say:

"Wait, that's not what I me— Fuck."

 

Barry was avoiding him.

That had never happened before. Barry never avoided people. People avoided Barry.

Well, not this time. Victor hadn't seen his hide nor hair for two weeks, and he was slowly going cra— worried.

While not particularly impressive at first sight, Barry was a chill dude, and a good friend. In fact, he was Victor's only friend that was remotely close to him in age. Eternal goddesses and silver fox billionaires were all cool but they hardly knew what StarCraft was, so. In that aspect, Barry was invaluable.

And — okay. Okay, maybe Victor missed him just the tiniest little bit.

Whom was he kidding. Hell, if Barry came back now with an offer to watch a ten hour loop of _As If It's Your Last_ , Victor would just bring the popcorn.

But Barry was avoiding him. Victor had no idea it was possible to feel even lonelier than he used to after the transformation, but apparently it was.

 

Victor was _not_ spying. Barry's laptop just sat on Barry's bed, with no master in sight, and Victor looked at the screen fully expecting to see Mamamoo's latest video.

Well, maybe he didn't look with his own eyes. Sometimes seeing through surveillance cameras felt more natural than blinking. Really, Victor just couldn't help it.

There was no Mamamoo on the screen. Well, unless four cute Korean girls had somehow become three hunky boys as naked as the day they were born. Besides, Korean bands never engaged in on-screen activities such as those that took place in the video Barry was apparently watching.

Maybe he was experimenting, or just curious. Besides, the sight of chocolate skin glossy with sweat kinda made Victor feel the distant shadow of horniness. Sometimes he had used to feel attraction to other boys, but he never acted on it, so it was nice that Barry was bold enough to try and expand his horizons.

Victor imagined Barry expanding his horizons all over the screen. The image looked kinda sexy.

Barry zoomed into the room, all rumpled and dusty. Must have zipped off during the — show to fight some hapless criminal. He pulled off the suit and shook his hair, rewinding the video. Made himself comfortable. Reached for the tissue box.

Victor hastily disconnected. He was _not_ a creep. Well, not that much of a creep, anyway. Let the man fap in peace, he thought.

 

"Go sort this out with Barry," Bruce rumbled. "You two are disrupting the team dynamics."

He sounded angry, but then again, he always sounded angry. Victor mostly watched Diana's face, and it was uncharacteristically stern; maybe even a touch disappointed.

It was very much unlike her, and, frankly, it hurt to fail her trust in him. The very fact that Mom and Dad of their little band ganged up on him to tell him to play nice with Barry was speaking volumes in itself. Still, Victor was already vastly disappointed in himself, so the look in Diana's eyes told him nothing new.

"I'm trying," he sighed. "I keep looking for him and he keeps blinking away as soon as I'm in the hearing range. I wish I could teleport. He's really too fast."

Diana's eyes softened.

"I can help you with that," she offered.

 

Barry was really too crazy about Diana. She only had to smile at him and ask how he was doing, and lo and behold, Barry Allen was lost to the outside world.

Well, Victor supposed he couldn't really blame him. Weren't they all just a touch smitten with Diana?

Barry kept talking even after Victor stealthily crept up on him and positioned himself right behind Barry's back, and Diana kept listening and nodding, and Barry was just babbling, really, about a bunch of insignificant things: work, rookie groups that caught his attention, new pizza joint that was cheap and made fairly good cheese pizza…

It was all so mundane, really. Victor always used to zone out when Barry got babbling like that.

God, but he had missed this.

Diana looked at him with a smile in her eyes, and Barry stopped short. Turned his head.

"Hi," Victor said lamely.

Barry made a move to run away. Victor could tell he didn't really want to, though, because he let Victor catch his hand. Barry was vibrating in place, blinking in and out, crackling with electricity, and determinedly refused to meet Victor's gaze.

Victor expected his touch to feel as detached as ever. He was wrong. Well, not that he had ever touched an agitated, electricity-spitting Barry before...

It was — electric, for the lack of a better word. Victor felt the nonexistent hairs on his nonexistent hands stand up. He barely noticed Diana leaving.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I didn't mean to — I'm sorry. Please don't avoid me anymore."

"Don't," Barry bit out savagely. "I know you're only tolerating me because I'm the only other teenager on the team and you won't go out to meet other people because of your _issues_. I get it. It's okay, really. You don't have to like me or — or anything. You don't owe me that. But I just… shit," he closed his eyes tight. "Ah, fuck it, you'll hate me anyway, what's one more reason."

Victor blinked. Barry was behaving very strangely.

Then he forgot to blink as Barry fused his mouth to Victor's.

It was a very short and awkward kiss. Barry clearly didn't really know what he was doing, and Victor was frozen still. It ended in seconds. Barry drew back and hid his face, but he didn't run away. Looking at him, Victor got the impression that Barry was waiting for him to punch him. Like the stupid shit deserved it.

Carefully, very carefully Victor put his hands, or what was there instead of them, on Barry's shoulders.

It was a very bad idea.

Victor found that he cared none.

It was astounding. To really _feel_ the softness, the wetness, the warmth, the rough hint of stubble. Not just know that they were there, but feel it skin to skin. Victor has never felt more alive. Barry made a small wonderful sound, and Victor easily caught him when his knees gave out.

There was a thick, almost palpable field of energy around Barry. Victor curled his tongue around Barry's, and the field grew that much stronger. It thrummed through his body, sending white-hot sparks down his circuits. Victor never knew this pathetic metallic body could sing like that. He felt almost drunk.

Barry closed his eyes and moaned, and the sound shook Victor down to the very core. Once again, his body was not obeying him — but this time, it wasn't shooting at (mostly) friendly aliens or showing him classified files. It reached down, where Barry's dick was already straining against his jeans, and pressed.

A lightning storm was born, the two of them inside it. Victor was practically holding Barry's weight, so that he didn't slip to the floor. The guy was such a virgin.

Not that Victor was any better. The assault on his human senses, coupled with MDMA-like effects of Barry's electricity on his circuits, nearly drove him to forget his name. His hands, it seemed, lived a separate life from him. They tore at Barry's clothing and stroked all the places that used to make Victor himself shudder, a long time ago. Then one hand wrapped around Barry's dick and set a hasty, punishing rhythm, while the other was holding him against the wall. All thoughts left Victor's brain, except for that one strong wish — _to do that to Barry with his human mouth. to feel his heat and weight with his lips and his tongue. to make him come into his mouth and find out how he tasted._

Barry sobbed and came, wrapping them both in a ball lightning that came from inside Barry and grew, and spread, and swallowed them whole.

Victor came to on the floor, with a very worried Barry slapping his cheeks.

"Oh man, you're alive," Barry smiled with watery eyes. "For a moment there I thought I'd killed you."

"I believe I just… rebooted," Victor mused. "Too much stimulation."

"Are you saying my incredible sexual prowess made you pass out?" Barry wagged his eyebrows.

"Apparently yes," Victor sighed and tugged Barry down. Barry fell on him with a yelp, and Victor buried his hand in Barry's hair. "Don't you go avoiding me, you idiot."

"But you said—"

"I _said_ that I'm not a big fan of Korean girl groups, is all. Dunno how you decided that it applies to _you_ , too—"

Barry's smile alone was enough to shut him up.

"So, friends?" Barry said hopefully.

Victor looked at Barry's mussed hair, red cheeks, and his dick that was still hanging out of his pants.

"Well, if you say so…"

 

"Noona is so cute," Barry sighed dreamily, back in the Koreaboo mode. On his Mac's screen, Jennie smiled as Lisa was fixing her hair. The video name read, "BLACKPINK Jennie & Lisa cute moments // JenLisa." Apparently, the latter part had something to do with "shipping." Barry was an avid "shipper." Victor was not sure what exactly it meant, because he wisely did his best to avoid that information at all costs.

Victor looked at Barry, took in his large, expressive eyes. His wide mouth with a plush lower lip that looked like it was made for kissing. His weird square face with the sharpest cheekbones that somehow looked inexplicably innocent, like Barry was just a big, tall, stupid baby who needed to be watched over and protected at all times.

" _You're_ plenty cute. Cuter than Jennie, in fact. Shall I call you _noona_?" he quipped.

At first, all he got for his efforts was a finger in his face, but then Barry perked up:

"Hey, you like Lisa best, right? Do you think I'm also cuter than Lisa?"

He stared at Victor, eyes wide and hopeful, and damn right, he was 1000% cuter than Lisa. Not that Victor was going to acknowledge that. He modestly shrugged and said nothing.

"Aw, you bitch," Barry made the move to get away. He was not fast enough.

The touch was as electric as ever, skin like magnet for Victor's metal. His circuits came alive with lightning. Barry bit his lip.

"Damn it," Victor said, defeated. "Okay, you _are_ cuter than Lisa. Happy now?"

Barry smiled the sunniest smile and met him halfway.

And if Barry’s bedroom windows flashed with lightnings deep into the night, thankfully no one around cared enough to worry about the charred furniture.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Noona_ is, to put it VERY simply, what a Korean boy would call a girl he likes, be that just a high school crush or a favorite idol from a girl group.  
>  A _comeback_ is when a group, well, comes back with a new song.  
>  Also yes, this fic is called after a (former?) K-pop star's [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9miYEMm-wkY) Because I fucking can, that's why.


End file.
